totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Hwoarang
Hwoarang is a newcomer in Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood! He is played by Bakura13, and is his first male character in the series Hwoarang arrives to TDBN on his motorbike that he adores so much. He watches the finale and claims that Lili is cute, and cheers when she wins by default. Lili picks Hwoarang into her team where they start their friendship. In ep 1 Hwoarang has no major role, he joins Bob, alex, Lili, and Dante's alliance(Thank to Lili) He, along with Lili, are ganged up on early in the challenge and lose easily. Hwo and Lili backstab fellow alliance member Dante, for not even participating. Bob and Alex are about to vote Dante as well, but soo realize that Aaron is a threat so Aaron is eliminated. How states that he wished Aaron hadnt left so early since he was one of few to participate in the challenge, but then sees that some good came out of it after realizing that this him him more of a chance of charming Lili. Hwoarang doesnt really help the rest of his team in ep 2(This was because he passed a kidneystone while taking a leak in the CONF) however he does come back and compliments Alex and Bob on their pizza. Suddenly, a random voice begins to speak to him(Eros123) this scares him, causing him to run away screaming. He makes no appearance for the remainder of the eipisode. Hwo makes a move on Lili in the hot tub in ep3, which leads to him getting kicked out. He plays a part in the talent show challenge doing motorbike stunts. He lets Dante ride his motorbike for a while(As long has he doesnt destroy it) Dante accidentally crashes into a wall, destroying hwo';s prized possession, causing him to flip out(Luckily, he had another bike that was identical) Hwo was about to be attacked by Lili after she went crazy, but Oj appeared, causing her to lose interest and go after him instead, thus saving him life. The random voice haunts Hwo again, causing him to scream. Due to the team change in ep 4, Hwo was moved into the Crabs. While Hwo did try looking for an animal he did little else in that episode. He voted Jeniffer in the vote(As did everyone else, due to the user's huge inactivity) In ep5 Hwo finds a large quantity of marijuana in his team's chat, and starts to gor a massive addiction to it(All in an attempt for the random voice to stop talking to him) Hwo is immune from the vote since he was the only one on his team to participate in the challenge, Tyker also won immunity for talking the most during the chat. He voted tati during the elimination(He was originally going to vote Iris) At the end of the episode Hwo ends his drug addiction since it didnt help him get over the random voice. Hwoarang scolds his team for not participating in the previous challenge in ep 6. He votes off Iris. In ep7 Zoey comes back and joins the crabs(After TDBAW came back after "Quitting") Hwoarang and Lili help eachoter survive by hiding underground*Which is odd, since they are on different teams* When OJ appears and threatens to kill them both, Hwo risks his life by slowing OJ down so that Lili can escape, While he is succesful in allowing Lili to escape, Hwo's throat is slit by OJ, killing him.(This challenge is non-canonical) Hwo finally wins Lili's heart in ep8,and become inseperable. Bob notices but strangley a black hole DOESNT show up. dante and Hwo fought after Dante punched him in the face(This was because he was confused and thought that Lili liked him) He was on team 4 and won the challenge. In his confession he admits that he works out to a topless poster of Chris McLean.he voted off Jim. Also Lili and Hwo have their first sexual experience, and becomes by Lili(This isnt possible in real life) After the vote he throws his poster in the trash. Hwo is still making out with Lili in ep 9. He doesnt play much of a role. His role in the challenge is a person who wants to kill Lili. Both play their part perfectly, but after Lili goes too far by shooting him in the groin with a musket. He falls to the ground in pain. Sadly hus team loses the challenge. In the vote he is briefly played by TrentFan(Due to Bakura13 being absent) And votes Zoey on Bakura's request. He is happy when Zoey is finally out.(Due to inactivity) Hwo assists Lili as she and Christie fight by throwing his ride at her in ep 10. In challenge 1 Hwo admits that he had sex with a girl a few years back, but when he awoke a few hours later he realiazed that the person he slept with was John Travolta. in Challenge 2 he states that he hates Bob the most because he gave him hemroids, then says that he loves Lili for obvious reasons. After the crabs lose once again, He offers Tyker to make an alliance with him as they are the only active crabs. Tyker agrees. Hwo votes off Rick in the vote, but shockingly, Chris announces a double elimination. Tyker is eliminated with Rick, much to Hwo's dismay. Hwo is put on the LOSER Squad in ep 11. He tries to assist in stopping Leo from destroying the chat(Since she is covered in slime and has gone insane, as a homage to Jun) but crashes into a wall. When recovered, he runs over Piper and Leo with his bike, saving the day! Only for his neck to snapped by Josh. He is the only one to participate on his team. Luckily he and the rest of his team are safe from elimination. In ep 12 Lili convinces Hwo to align with her and others aginst the fireworks. Hwo also helps Alex by trying to convince Crystal to vote off Charlie, but with no avail. Hwo begins to have his doubts, so Alex calls off the alliance for now. Hwo's idea for a challenge was.....strange........Since he was going to say a bike race to the finish, but oddly enough says a unicorn race to the finish. Hwo apologizes and says that was merely his user talking. He fails epicly. After the LOSER squad is safe and the Lasers are put up for the vote, Hwo comforts Lili after crys about knowing that she has to vote out Bob, Luckily, Bob quits in order to save his team from elimination(Unaware that they were all going to vote him off anyway) In ep 13 Hwo comforts Lili as she cries about Bob having to quit the previous episode. He offers to algn with Lili to take down Charlie, which she agrees. In his confession he states that he bizarrely ate the person sitting next to hims fried chicken at a subway, only to learn that it was actually a baby. he and his team come 2nd place in the challenge, saving them from elimination again. Hwo passes down a slice of pizza so his team can win 2nd place again in ep 14. He helps Lili win the tiebreaker challenge by having her remember something that is totally unrelated to the challenge itself. In ep 15 Hwo is saddened by the fact that Lili is qitting the game and returning to monaco, But she does give him a kiss and tells him to woin for her just before she parts. It is unknown what injuries happened to Hwo by the result of the explosion, if any at all. In the challenge he is played by TrentFan(Due to bakura13 leaving shortly before the challenge starts) And loses, maing his team go into elimination. hwo votes Christie, and is the last person who gets a marshmallow, saving him from being eliminated. In ep 16 Hwo is upset about Lili's tragic end offscreen, and is comforted by Cheesy, who offers him many treats. While Hwo accepts the treats, he doesnt feel any better. Hwo doesnt participate in the challenge due to bakura13 not being available at the time. he votes nathan, and is surprised when he isnt eliminated. In ep 19 Hwo is pushed off a cliff by Leo, presumably killing him. Leo then takes his place. Trivia *He is the first and currently only male character played by Bakura13(excluding leo, who was thought to be a boy) *His name is usually abbreviated as "Hwo" most of the time since his name is hard to spell. *A recurring gag in the series is when a random voice(Eros123) haunts Hwo and freaks him out. *He is one of 4 characters that have feelings for Lili, the others are Aaron and Tyker(Although Tyker has also had feelings for someone else later, meaning that might he no longer have the same feelings) *Hwo was the only person to like Lili where Lili gave feelings back to him. Category:Bakura13